


Sound Advice

by missbecky



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rhodey needs some advice, there's only one person to call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound Advice

**Author's Note:**

> I see so many fics where Tony is the one seeking romantic advice. I wanted to turn that trope around a little.

"Sir, you have a call from Colonel Rhodes."

"Yeah, put it up on the screen. Rhodey!"

"Tony. Hey."

"So what can I do for you on this fine lovely day?"

"I, ah, I wanted to… Tony. Can you give me your full attention here? For I dunno, thirty seconds?"

"Rhodeybear, you can have forty-five of my seconds. Starting…just…now. Okay, go."

"Okay, yeah. Um."

"Spit it out."

"Okay, here goes. I think I'm falling for someone."

"All right! JARVIS, make a note. Happy owes me fifty bucks."

"What? Are you _betting_ on my love life?"

"Of course not. Never. Anyway, good for you! And who is this lucky person?"

"Her name is Carol."

"Uh-huh."

"She was Air Force too, works for NASA now."

"Uh-huh."

"Could you stop that?"

"What? I'm giving you my undivided attention here."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should work on something then, so I can really talk to you."

"No, no. Stop. Okay, this is me, listening. Go. Tell me about her."

"Okay. She's… I mean, we've known each other for years. Came up through the ranks together. That kind of thing. We've been friends forever. But I dunno, man. Last week we saw each other again for the first time in months, and it was just like… I dunno. It was _different_. I just suddenly saw her in a different light. And I just…I dunno. It's hard to describe."

"Yeah. I know how that goes."

"Yeah, I guess you would, with Pepper. Anyway, I don't know what to say."

"Well, does she feel the same way about you?"

"I don't know. I'm afraid to ask, you know?"

"Yeah. You don't want to lose your friendship, and if you ask her out you put her in the impossible situation of having to choose between having you as a boyfriend and keeping you as a friend, and that's an awful lot to just dump on a person all unexpectedly."

"Wow, that's, yeah. Wow."

"You should see the look on your face."

"I bet. Who are you and where is the real Tony Stark?"

"Ha ha. See, that's the great thing about being me. Nobody thinks I listen when they talk. But I hear things. All that relationship mumbo-jumbo. And I remember."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Can we talk about me again?"

"All right. So you need a chance to be alone with her, but it can't seem like a date. So here's what we do. I throw a party. You invite her."

"Ah, no. No parties."

"Come on, it'll be great. Everyone loves a patented Tony Stark party."

" _No_ , Tony. She's a recovering alcoholic."

"Oh. Okay. Well, you should have said so."

"Really none of your business."

"Okay. All right, how about this. We'll invite you to dinner, you bring her as your guest. Just me and Pepper, and you and Carol. It'll be kind of like bringing your girlfriend home to meet Mom and Dad."

"Did you just… Oh my God, please don't ever say anything like that again."

"Eww, yeah, you're right, that was kind of gross. Strike that from the record. Still. Offer stands. Dinner. My house. I'll be my usual charming self and make some dick excuse halfway through dinner about having to get back to work, demand that Pepper comes with me, and leave you guys to it. You can wander the house, talk, do whatever."

"Tony… I don't know."

"Mi casa es su casa, Rhodey. You know that."

"Well… Yeah… I guess that could work. What if she says no?"

"Please. What woman doesn't want to meet the incredibly handsome and amazing Tony Stark?"

"You know, on second thought, let's not do this."

"Come on, Rhodey, it'll be fine. Consider it a date. I'll have Pepper give you a call when it's all set up."

"Yeah, all right."

"Okay then."

"Tony."

"See ya."

"Tony!"

"What?"

"…thanks. Thanks a lot."

"For you, Rhodeybear, any time."


End file.
